


[podfic] oops

by amosanguis, reena_jenkins



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Episode Tag, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Podfic, s1e2 - The Interim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Her knees ache more than they usually do after her and Mike’s first workout together, but with a little Icy Hot the problem is solved and she puts it out of her mind."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [oops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215792) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



****   
  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:**  Accidental Bonding, Platonic Cuddling, Episode Tag, s1e2 - The Interim  
 ****

**Length:**  00:05:06  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Pitch\)%20_oops_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
